Petit ange
by Kira-303
Summary: Et si tu n'existais pas, dismoi pour qui j'existerais. Tu ne sais que répondre. Moi je sais. Pour personne. Tu es ma vie. Le seul sens de mon existence... DracoHermione [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **ah ah je suis de retour!!! rire sadique muark lol enfin voilà, me revoici avec un autre one-shot, et encore sur Hermione et Draco. Je l'aime moins que powder snow mais il est assez sympa quand même (enfin tout est relatif sans vouloir m'envoyer des fleurs. je vais pas me descendre nan plus...) Alors j'aimerais vous demander de laisser plein de rewiews pour me rebooster paske la c le vide... (sur les autres fics si vous voulez aussi ) Ce one-shot m'a été inspiré par la chanson "Et si tu n'existais pas" de Joe Dassin. Donc les paroles en gras sont à lui. Et les persos à J.K Rowling.Si les one-shots vous plaisent, j'en ai plein d'autres en tête et celui-là peut éventuellement avoir une suite. Alors dites-moi tout

Enjoy!

PETIT ANGE

Je te regarde. Tu es si belle...

Tu tournes la tête. Mes yeux croisent les yeux une fraction de seconde.

Juste le temps d'un sourire à peine esquissé. Juste le temps de me rappeler à quel point tu rends ma vie merveilleuse.

**Et si tu n'existais pas**, qu'est-ce que je ferais?  
**Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais.** Sans doute pour servir mon père. Et Lui. Ma vie serait un enfer, une longue suite de malheurs.

**Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi**, il faudrait être fou. Ou ne jamais t'avoir aperçue.  
**Sans espoir et sans regrets.** C'est comme ça que serait la vie.

Tu discutes avec ces deux imbéciles qui nous empèchent de vivre notre amour au grand jour.

Mais eux aussi tu les aimes, tu veux attendre pour leur annoncer. Tu veux le meilleur pour eux.** Et si tu n'existais pas**, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient? Ils seraient perdus, ils sont si bêtes!

Je respecte, par amour pour toi. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai envie de leur rabattre le caquet en m'approchant de votre table, en t'enlaçant et en posant mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Rogue vous rapelle à l'ordre, me sortant en même temps de mes songes. Tu es en colère, tes joues en sont rouges. Tu n'en es que plus magnifique. J'attends avec impatience la nuit qui va me permettre de te serrer dans mes bras.

**J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour,  
Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts  
Naître les couleurs du jour.  
Et qui n'en revient pas.**

Elles résonnent encore dans notre salle commune de préfet et préfète-en-chef. Encore et toujours. Les paroles d'une chanson moldue que tu adores.

En français, mais que tu m'as traduite tant de fois que je la connais par coeur. Tu la chantes souvent. Pour moi, pour toi. J'espère qu'un jour tu la chantera pour un petit être qui sera toi et moi en même temps. Lorsque tu sens ma présence qui t'observe, tu te retournes et tu jettes sur moi.

On tombe sous le choc. Tu ris. Je t'embrasse. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu viens de me le murmurer.

Allongée contre moi, tu soupires. De bonheur, je crois. Tu me souris, de ce sourire que tu ne réserves qu'à moi. Celui que tu as appelé "le-sourire-jute-pour-mon-serpent". Je t'aime. Je te fais part de ce que je ressens, de mes pensées.

**Et si tu n'existais pas, dis-moi pour qui j'existerais. **

Tu ne sais que répondre. Moi je sais. Pour personne. Tu es ma vie. Le seul sens de mon existence.

Une existence froide et sordide. Voilà comment serait la vie sans toi.

**Et si tu n'existais pas, je ne serais qu'un point de plus**, un humain patmi les autres. Un sorcier parmi les autres. Juste un anonyme dans une foule anonyme.  
**Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va**, sans se soucier de personne, si tu n'étais pas ma lumière, **je me sentirais perdu, j'aurais besoin de toi**. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je te sens tressaillir à cette phrase. Tes yeux sont brillants.

**Et si tu n'existais pas, dis-moi comment j'existerais.**

Je n'existerais pas.

A mesure que ces mots franchissent mes lèvres, tu sembles de plus en plus surprise. De plus en plus heureuse. Tu noues tes doigts aux miens.

**Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi, mais je ne serais pas vrai. **Une coquille vide. Un corps sans âme. Un pantin. Comme avant notre rencontre... notre vraie rencontre. Celle qui vient après la haine inutile et stupide, après les insultes et le brouillard qui obscurcissait mon regard.

**Et si tu n'existais pas, je crois que je l'aurais trouvé.**

Tu me regardes, perplexe. Tu te lèves sur un coude pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais trouvé?"

**Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi, simplement pour te créer.**  
**Et pour te regarder**. Comme je le fais là, petit ange dans mon lit. Petit ange dans ma vie.

Rewiew?? :)


End file.
